


【MS/獸信】不爱

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: *R注意，偏强制性 性行为预警*是关于炮友想转正的故事片段*巨型ooc现场
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Wen Shang-yi | Monster/Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin, 獸信
Kudos: 7





	【MS/獸信】不爱

陈信宏从温尚翊压上来的那一刻就感觉不妙——他今晚的侵略感太强了，浓烈的酒精味道熏得他头晕，手腕被死死地箍紧在床上，勒得他有点害怕地想缩；但温尚翊更用力地将他抵住，低哑着嗓子命令他：“别动。”

喂……醉成这个样子回来还这么凶，是要安怎？陈信宏皱起眉头，恼羞成怒地瞪着压在他身上、胡乱地单手解着衬衫纽扣的温尚翊，还在他撞过来粗暴地跟他接吻时，冷不丁咬了他的舌尖。  
“嘶好痛……陈信宏哩安内系缺细（陈信宏你这样是找死）……！”温尚翊的火被滚油这么一浇，整个人“轰”地就烧起来了。他也不顾陈信宏喜不喜欢舒不舒服，抬腿就压住他乱蹬的双腿，两手蛮力地把陈信宏两只挣扎的胳膊拽到头顶，唰唰几下用领带缠得死紧——陈信宏这时开始真正害怕了，但也迟了，温尚翊几下就把他扒得精光，他现在真的就是一只任人宰割的羔羊了。  
“……陈信宏。你自找的。”喝醉的温尚翊不想和他废话，裤子脱掉了就是要做正事。没有像以往打炮一样先把陈信宏撸舒服作为开场，他直接捞过滚到床边的润滑液，倒在人被他按得大开的腿根，大手抹过去就草草地给陈信宏扩张，手法粗鲁得让陈信宏觉得他像是在应付充气娃娃。  
妈的，更生气了。

在温尚翊醉醺醺地回来之前，他们刚大吵一架。温尚翊对于告白被拒非常震惊，揪着他的衣领质问他：“陈信宏你讲肖嘞！你明明也甲意拎杯啊，不是吗？”

我是啊。但你说喜欢我，是错觉吧。  
拜托，打炮就好好打炮，你能不能不要玩真心啊？  
我不想再被人抛弃了！讲那么好听，实际就只是爱我的身体而已。  
啊，还是说你觉得把我当马子就能减轻你操男人带来的负罪感？

后面还说了什么陈信宏已经忘记了，只记得温尚翊差点就要把别扭的自己暴揍一顿；但当自己下意识地抬起手来挡住颤抖的眼睫和发白的下唇的时候，他又生生地拽住了青筋暴起的拳头，顿了两秒，然后就狂风一般地摔门走了。

然后他再回来的时候，就一声不吭地把自己按在床上、像要打分手炮的阵势——啊不过他们都没有在一起过，应该不能叫做“分手”炮吧？  
陈信宏自嘲地扯着嘴角笑得很难看，恰好被温尚翊看在眼里。他一定还曲解了他这抹嘲笑的意思，因为他眼神又暗了几分——然后湿滑的手从他下身抽出来，捏住陈信宏的侧腰，使劲把乱扭的他翻了个身死死按住，火热的性器顶在湿软的那处，蓄势待发。

硕大的头部从背后顶进来的时候，陈信宏快被吓哭了。  
温尚翊不可能不知道他最不喜欢后背位，看不到人的入侵体验会让他有种被强行侵犯的不安全感——而温尚翊可能也确实是在侵犯他，腰间的双手比之前任何一次掐得都更用力，粗壮滚烫的肉刃从侵入那一刻就不停地在他身体里耸动，完全没给他适应的时间；陈信宏上身控制不住地颤抖起来，他牙齿也在打颤，钝痛和尖锐的快感逼出的闷音被通通堵在拳心里。  
后背却在这时感受到施暴者散发的热气，温尚翊整个人满满地压下来，大手拽开他堵住呻吟的拳，手指塞进嘴里强势地撑开他的下颌。

用着他最讨厌的姿势和节奏操他，温尚翊却铁了心地要他叫出愉悦的声音。陈信宏又气又委屈，喉咙里刚冲出含混的脏话，就被胸前粗重揉按的手滞成了急促的惊喘：“唔啊、呃……！”

“爽吗？被男人这么狠命地操着，你会有负罪感吗……？”温尚翊发力咬着他颈侧，一边狠磨一边问他，声音里听不出情绪。“呃……嗯啊……”陈信宏当然没办法回答他，他的脖子被温尚翊咬得好疼，他还叼在牙间细细地磨，估计明天那里不止有明显的齿印，还会有一片红肿的吻痕。他也讨厌这个，以往都是划在做爱禁区里的事，今天却给温尚翊刻意地做了个遍。  
原来他喜欢这么粗暴的吗？明明以前一直……很温柔……陈信宏开始受不住了，背入式让体内的性器角度更贴近他敏感点，温尚翊又满打满算地一下下往里面结结实实地撞，粗硬的东西糊着润滑泡沫几乎是摁在那里抽动，没动几下陈信宏就咬着温尚翊的手指呜咽出声，身体过电一样哆嗦起来：“呜、怪……怪兽，停、停……不要，我不想……”

温尚翊怎么可能不懂他的意思？但他就是不顺他的意，一手穿过胸前按紧人滑腻的右胸，固定好上身后直接摁在怀里抖起腰臀狠干，每一下都力道满满地碾过痉挛的肠壁和腺体——“呃、呜——嗯——”陈信宏不敢置信地哭叫出声，他浑身都绷紧了，小腿抑制不住地抻直起来，夹住温尚翊跪在内侧的大腿——他被温尚翊操射了，没有经过任何抚慰的阴茎随着冲击蹭在床上，稀薄的精水沾湿了床单，温温凉凉地润湿了他紧贴床面的下腹和耻毛。

如果让陈信宏把性事中做不得的事情列一张表，那被操射毫无疑问地占据top1的位置，温尚翊曾为此差点吃了三个月的闭门羹。他在情事中就算有多渴求，也总要固执地紧揪着自己那点尊严和脸面，而他的朋友兼炮友虽然觉得好笑却也都无条件地听从他的坚持，从来不会为取悦自己而对他有一分勉强。  
而现在，温尚翊他妈的居然把他操射了……

陈信宏脸都白了，颤着舌头把口腔里的手指往外顶，想要问候温尚翊的祖宗十八代然后吼他滚出房间去——但就在这时，“啪嗒”一声，一小团温热落在蝴蝶骨上。

“……阿信，阿信。拎杯是真的喜欢你啊。”

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> *因为实在太困了……就end吧……  
> *总之只是为了满足自己想看强硬温尚翊的产物;-）


End file.
